mustache_maniacs_film_cofandomcom-20200214-history
The Invention of Bear-Train Cavorting
''The Invention of Bear-Train Cavorting is a never-released animated entry for the Nightly News at Nine's ''Olympics Schmolympics contest. Designed to promote the then in-development film Late for the Soccer Match, this film was canned in response to corrupted pre-production files. It eventually gave way to Seth Masterson vs. Shark Hoops. Film Details *'Release Date:' n/a *'Running Time:' n/a *'MPAA Rating:' n/a *'Director:' n/a *'Producer:' n/a *'Writer:' Andrew Bermudez Plot Summary The cast and crew for Late for the Soccer Match set up for the train tunnel scene while director Seth Masterson gives orders to the actor playing Peter Whitman. Unfortunately for the film crew, notorious criminal Gangster Folio springs out of the bushes and confronts the movie crew with intention of destroying the film. Apparently, he has received word from super villain Malifios that all existing sports are nullified and that the filming for Late for the Soccer Match must be ended with a newly-invented sport. Seth Masterson defends himself with a cursory notice that, being out in the middle of nowhere, there is no way that Folio can make a new sport. However, Folio proves him wrong with the simple use of a nearby bear and train. With this, he challenges the crew to Bear-Train Cavorting: the challenge to ride a bear and jump over a moving train. After inflicting the cameraman to such a dangerous sport, illustrious masked crime fighter Legoman arrives to stop Folio's deeds. Folio flees, but Legoman uses his Lego Bee Agitator to cause the bees in a beehive to attack Folio. Legoman then fires his Lego Cuff Launcher, slapping handcuffs on the flailing crook. Gangster Folio is taken into custody by the forest police and filming continues as usual. Production History As part of a promotion for the Nightly News at Nine's latest episode The End of Sports, they hosted a contest that challenged brickfilmers to create an animation about a fake sport. The contest, announced late July, provided a perfect opportunity to promote Late for the Soccer Match, which was in-development at the time. When the script was first written, filming was being conducted for the forest shots, especially on the impressive train tunnel set. As the entry was conceived as a quick gimmick, it was natural to write to the production schedule. The rough draft of the script was written August 4th, 2012, but failed to print properly. Worse, the script file became corrupted during its save, eliminating all of the work that had been done. Due to technical problems, The Invention of Bear-Train Cavorting was officially cancelled, though the concept was not abandoned. On August 29th, 2012, its replacement, Seth Masterson vs. Shark Hoops, was released. Characters *Seth Masterson (Andrew Bermudez) *Gangster Folio (Al Bermudez) *Legoman (Jim Freeman) *Cameraman (n/a) Credits *Andrew Bermudez - Creator, Writer Trivia *Malifios, who is mentioned in the dialogue, is a reference to Malifios, the villain from The Nightly News at Nine. *The concept of the Lego Cuff Launcher has been recycled from this film as a prop in A Friend of the Police. *In the development of this film, Seth Masterson's name was mysteriously misspelled as Sam Masterson. Category:Movies Category:Animation Category:Unreleased Category:Contest Entry Category:Non-Canon Category:2012